


Nautilus（鹦鹉螺号）

by Cyan_Fairy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyan_Fairy/pseuds/Cyan_Fairy
Relationships: russia/china(hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	Nautilus（鹦鹉螺号）

1

“要我说，如果我是你，我就不会选这家伙进来。”半倚着水泥墙，正在口袋里摸索着打火机的布拉金斯基上校，叼着烟，含糊不清地说道。

“嘿，老兄！人不可貌相啊，你还会质疑本大爷看人的能力？就算我没下过水，但也依旧可以物色到适合你的人选。”基尔伯特半开玩笑地应付着，“诶，老兄，给本大爷也来一支。”

伊万满不情愿地从口袋里掏出烟盒抽出一支递给他。

“Pirate？英国佬的玩意儿，有点儿意思。话说潜艇里抽这个味大吗？”

“大就大，这是信仰，你管不着。”

“臭小子你还嘴硬……”

2

说心里话，伊万最享受的事便是躺在舰长室的椅子上，看着一望无际的蓝，也没有任何喧嚣，甚至可以隐隐约约地听到断断续续的雷达声呐仪器的清脆的滴滴声。不像海面上的兄弟们颠簸，也同时不像他们有乘风破浪之势。他甚至有的时候在想，是不是只有孤独到无处可去的小伙子们才会来这儿。

思绪飘散至九霄云外，正当他将要入梦时，舰长室外叮叮咚咚的碰撞声惊扰了他。

“什么事儿值得你们大晚上的推推搡搡？！”猛然推开门，伊万没好脾气地吼住了眼前的争执三人。仔细一辨认，有一个不就是之前基尔伯特推荐的新兵吗？想到这里，伊万倒是有点想看看他能整出什么幺蛾子。

还没等他开口，其中一个士兵抢先开口了：“我很抱歉长官，但您一定要严惩这个小子。自从他一登舰，就不停地要求我和兄弟们保持安静。您也知道在舰上的时间实在是无聊，我们哥几个平日里聊得确实可能闹腾了点，也就从了他。您知道更加得寸进尺的是什么吗？他半夜像发疯了一样地冲进声呐室，不顾兄弟们的阻拦要关掉！还有比这更疯狂的事吗！”

“好了好了，你打住，让我好好和他谈谈。”伊万深吸一口气，紧闭着眼，大拇指和中指揉着太阳穴。最让他头疼的事情发生了，处理下级之间的关系比刚刚经历过的潜艇检修还令他厌恶，于是他采用了他一贯的解决方案——分开双方，虽然根本上解决不了问题，但起码可以让耳根子清静清静。他把比自己矮了一个头的王耀拉到身旁，带着一脸僵硬的微笑把两个搞事情的士兵硬生生地推到了门外后，关上了厚重的铁门。

“说吧，你为什么来……”还没等伊万说完，就看见眼前的人从军服内衬里抽出来了几张米黄色的纸，他似乎可以看见上面凌乱的铅笔痕迹。

“长官，请您一定要听我说……”他纤细的手指翻找着他的手稿，终于抽出来了一张貌似还算清晰的手稿递到伊万的面前。伊万仔细一打量，便提起了兴致，这不就是附近的海域图吗？“长官，您的目标很大可能……不，是一定，在我画圈的这一片海域内。以及他们的航向很大程度上是这样的。”

目光随着节骨分明的食指在草图上划过，这和现在的目标航迹相差甚远。“有什么可靠的情报支持吗？我们现在的航向是驶向敌人商船货船常用的航道，理论上来说不应该相差这么大。”

“长官，请您一定要相信我，我可以为您解释我的理由，但是这会耗费很多时间，机不可失啊。”见伊万似乎没有动容，王耀有点心急了，“长官，这就是我被基尔上校推荐进来的原因，我能够为您提供最精确的情报。”

在心里短暂地纠结了一番，布拉金斯基上校还是毅然地下了命令，“你和我一起来控制室。”就在他们起身前去的一段时间内，休息的船员们都各自归位，进入备战状态。气氛逐渐紧张，似乎可以听见每一个船员长短不一的呼吸声以及机械相互摩擦的低沉的声音，鹦鹉螺号全速前往王耀标记中的海域。将近黎明时分，正当全舰成员将要放弃时，一声振奋人心的消息从潜望镜处传来。“长官，目标商船一点钟方向！”

“进入战斗状态，开始下潜！”犹如一袭黑影遁入虚空，如同匕首般的鹦鹉螺号缓缓地穿过几艘驱逐舰，半握着的黑爪正慢慢地靠近猎物，等待着利刃刺穿心脏的那一刻。

“一二号鱼雷管准备就绪”

“瞄准”

“发射！”

还未等护卫舰发现失常之处，鱼雷便如脱弦的箭飞速向猎物的心脏刺去，只听见先后两声闷响，两发鱼雷全中，商船当即舰体断裂并缓缓沉没在朝日初生的血红海上。而另一边鹦鹉螺号已潜入更深的海域逃离了。

3  
正当全舰成员欢呼雀跃时，伊万猛然发现原本一直站在身边的王耀不知在什么时候消失了。草草地交代了身边的士兵便开始四处寻找他的身影。他找了所有几乎可以容身的位置，终于在舰尾的某个角落里面发现了蜷缩成一团的王耀。  


虽然好像有点不大礼貌，但站在一旁的伊万还是忍不住开口问道:“你在这里干什么？”  


王耀轻轻地叹了一口气后，在伊万的搀扶下缓缓站了起来，被冷汗浸湿的衬衫紧贴在背上。“之前答应你的，我会把一切解释清楚……但我们最好去一个稍微安静一点的地方。”  


伊万思来想去，还是把王耀带到了舰长室里。“要喝点什么？咖啡，还是绿茶？”  


“额……白开水就好。”王耀接过盛着热水的瓷杯，双手握着取暖。“我该从哪里讲起，让我想想……说出来你可能不会相信，我拥有异于常人的感知能力。就像那种说话极其不负责任的那种小报上刊登的都市传说，好像还被叫做‘哨兵’？不过那种写得像小说一样的报道估计是真的，因为我甚至在里面看到了一个改编自我朋友经历的一篇。如果具体来说的话……就像我可以听见更远处的声音，不过这种东西也会给我们带来很多生活上的不便。比方说我无法控制自己的听觉，无论多么细微的声音都能够被我捕捉到，如果长期在嘈杂的环境里面我可能会易怒。对了，昨天晚上谢谢您出手相救。”  


“其实我也不擅长处理别人的纠纷啦。不过，话说回来你为什么会选择上舰呢？我的意思是你的特长更适合在后方做情报工作。”  


“说实话，我一开始以为我自己是一个当调音师的料。但后来我发现，不管是什么乐器，我总是精益求精，直到在我耳中没有一丝不和谐杂音，到达绝对的音准，但这样实在是没效率，毕竟我的客人不理解，我的家人也是一样。我讨厌团队合作，就算共处一室别人的呼吸声也会给我造成困扰。我也试过在基尔伯特上校手下干破译敌情的工作，但我不可能忍受长期听着上百台机械日夜不停地嘀嘀作响声。我不能忍受着引擎轰鸣声而翱翔天际，不能经受住日夜不息的海浪声，也不能融入千人的军团。所以，我就被基尔伯特上校推荐到您这儿来了。”  


“如果不建议的话，你可以换一个地方起居。”  


“比如？”  


“比如我把我的房间让给你。”  


“长官，恕我不能接受您的好意，您是一舰之长，保持您清醒的头脑才能够鼓舞士气。”  


“我刚刚收到了一个电报，杜立特空袭重创了敌人本土的军工。但是随之而来的就是敌人发疯似的反击，我们对敌人的数目、方位、打击对象一无所知，你也知道这是最致命的。所以……”伊万缓缓靠近王耀，轻轻搭上了他的肩，“所以我要孤注一掷了。”

4

鹦鹉螺号像这样漫无目的地航行将近一个星期了，期间，王耀曾多次和伊万商量修改航线，行驶进未知的海域以便侦测敌人的主力军，不过很遗憾，敌人的行踪实在难以捉摸。很有可能是愈发沉重的心理负担，王耀感觉最近越来越难以控制住自己的情绪了，就算是任何不和谐的声音都会让他心烦意乱。伊万也感受到了他近期的异常，就比如说昨天夜里，他被自己房间里面传来的金属器件打砸的声响给惊醒了。他二话不说便冲了进去一探究竟，看到的便是满地的碎纸屑控诉着它刚刚所经历的撕心裂肺的痛，正如同那个跪坐在地上又无神地张望着冰冷的天花板的男人。伊万三步并作两步冲到他身旁，捡起了被甩在地上的毛毯，轻轻地搭在了王耀身上，默默地用手帕逝去他眼角挂着的泪珠，凑到他耳边，琴声细语道：“小耀，早点休息吧。”伊万见他小心翼翼地往带有余温的毯子里钻了钻，便一使劲，将他横抱了起来。王耀先是受惊地挣扎了两下，但还是屈服了，把毛茸茸的脑袋埋在毯子里，不敢直视自己的长官。伊万如视珍宝般地将他抱到了床上，如同虔诚的信徒为主献上贡品，又细心地为他盖好被子，临走前还不忘道一声晚安。当然，王耀不可能如他所愿顺利入眠，反倒是这突如其来的温暖让他辗转反侧，纠结许久，他还是悄悄爬起来把地上的碎纸片全部捡了起来，一片片地把它们都复原了。

第二天上午，王耀才迷迷糊糊地醒来，一打开门，就尴尬地碰上了手里端着餐盘的伊万，不过更加新奇的是离自己不到两步远的地上是……已经凉了的早餐？看到这里就不难猜出来眼前那个突然像憨厚的北极熊傻笑的人的心意，王耀不好意思地撤开了自己略带震惊的目光，扭着头小声嘟囔道：“昨天……真是谢谢你了……”

“没事儿没事儿，开导每个船员也是舰长的职责嘛!”

“说实话，我还以为你会把我赶出去呢……”

“这没什么大不了的，你还没吃饭吧，要不先……”

“不，不，”像是突然想起来了什么，就像喝到断片宿醉又第二天恍然想起重要的事一样，王耀连忙把伊万手中的餐盘抢过来放在了旁边的桌子上，拉扯着他的袖子就往房间里冲，咬牙切齿道，“多亏了你昨天让我冷静了下来，我们赚大了！”

双手撑在桌边，仔细听着王耀讲解昨晚的推论。“之前后方已经证实了，敌人的下一个目标就是中途岛，万幸的是我们刚刚好就在必经之路上，如果我们沿现在的这个方向继续前进，我们就很可能……”说到这里，王耀侧过身盯着伊万，“就可能成为第一群见到敌人真面目的人。”见伊万稍加思索，王耀又连忙补充道：“先，先我说完，据我估测，这绝对不是我们孤身奋战就能够解决掉的，我的建议是我们最好去和附近海域的友军汇合……”

这时，一阵急促地敲门声打断了两人的谈话，士兵带来的消息使两人震惊，王耀怎么也不会相信敌人就在目光所及之处。两人冲到管控室，伊万吩咐那个士兵通知全员进入备战状态，这次可不是小家伙。透过潜望镜，数艘庞然大物人间兵器给予了他强烈的压迫感反倒使他跃跃欲试。一瞬间，所有士兵就位，“我们要下潜深一点，别把鱼雷浪费在巡洋舰上。”

熟悉的一幕再度上演，鹦鹉螺号在浩浩荡荡的舰队中穿梭，寻找真正的猎物。终于，伊万找到了他想要的——一艘航母。 

“立刻让鱼雷准备就绪！”

“Bearing”

“Mark”

-“Matched”

“Tube one”

“Fire!”

就在鱼雷发射的这一瞬间，头顶上敌舰投掷下来的水雷纷纷炸裂，鹦鹉螺号免不了经受一番冲击，舰身剧烈摇晃。等震荡有所缓解的时候，伊万立刻下令掉头逃走。这时，他看见了一边蜷缩成一团，双手紧紧捂着双耳的王耀，猛然想起了什么，他招呼来了两名士兵和他一起搀扶着回到了房间内。他现在心里如同一团乱麻，鹦鹉螺号上面很有可能还有敌人的追兵，眼前的人又因为水雷爆炸的声响而被折磨得苦不堪言。他不安地踱步，不知如何是好，便抱着他，在他的耳边一遍又一遍地祈祷着，祈祷着……

很可惜，鱼雷与航母擦身而过，而敌军旗舰也的确派遣了追兵，不过戏剧性的是，这艘驱逐舰不仅仅无功而返，而且还成为了“带路人”，为自家招致杀身之祸。

王耀在这场战役之后便永远地退出了鹦鹉螺号，也永远地结束了自己曾倾注热情的海军生涯。他也拥有了一直以来追求的永远的安宁，只有一声来自海洋悠远的呼唤和古老的祈祷成为伴他一生的主旋律。

——THE END——


End file.
